


Clave już ni ma, chata wolna, oj, będzie bal

by kas_delafere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Multi, Trans Lydia, czat fik połączony z prozą, spoilery książek aż do Królowej Mroku i Powietrza, wspomniane inne postacie z serialu i książek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/kas_delafere
Summary: Pierwsze spotkanie Aleca i Magnusa; Andrew w końcu zaprasza Lorenzo na randkę; Helen i Aline biorą ślub; a Lydia i John chcą powiększyć rodzinę.Świat Cieni budzi się z letargu - ale bez udziału Nocnych Łowców.sssW prawdziwym świecie osoby queer chodzą stadnie, więc jak to jest, że w odcinku 1x10 AU!Alec ma tych samych znajomych (swoje rodzeństwo), co zwykły Alec?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fik napisany jako dodatkowy fik do lipcowego Camp NaNoWriMo 2019, kiedy mój główny fik przysparzał mi problemów. Potrzebowałam czegoś lżejszego, a także miałam chcicę na cokolwiek z _This World Inverted_.  
Fik jest w całości już napisany, nowe rozdziały będą się pojawiać co tydzień - lub co kilka dni.
> 
> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.

**Lolgbt**  
Aline, Andrew, Helen, Lydia, Ty  
———

**Ty**  
>Gays co to znaczy kiedy koleś rozbiera cię wzrokiem i daje ci swoje pełne imię i nazwisko ale ostatecznie znika całkowicie z imprezy

**Helen  
**>zostawił chociaż pantofelek?

**Ty  
**>No właśnie nie:(

**Andrew**  
>My dude  
>My guy

**Lydia  
**>my gay*

**Andrew**  
>To twoje przyjęcie przecież dopiero co się zaczęło  
>Jeśli zniknął w tłumie to idź go znaleźć

**Lydia**  
>to przyjęcie to dzisiaj?  
>jeszcze ósmej nie ma, a Alec już usycha za facetem

**Aline  
**>Kto by się spodziewał

**Andrew  
**>To takie niespotykane

**Helen  
**>zupełnie do niego niepodobne

**Ty  
**>Żadne z was nie będzie zaproszone na mój ślub z Magnusem

**Andrew**  
>Ty też nie będziesz  
>Jeśli go nie znajdziesz ;p

**Ty**  
>Właśnie wyszedł z niedostępnego dla gości korytarza, bo ukrywanie otwierającego go panelu w ścianie najwyraźniej było bezsensownym wydawaniem kasy z dodatkowego budżetu  
>Nvm był tam z Jace'em i Clary

**Aline  
**>Dlaczego?? Był tam?? Z Jace'em i Clary??

**Helen  
**>;) ;) ;) ;) ;) żeby życie miało smaczek…

**Lydia  
**>Alec powiedz mi coś

**Ty  
**>?

**Lydia  
**>skoro to Twoja impreza, to nie powinieneś wiedzieć, kim są wszyscy goście?

**Andrew  
**>Lol właśnie

**Ty  
**>Nie układałem listy gości, tylko przygotowałem tematyczne przyjęcie dla szefa siostry

**Helen  
**>tego na którym Izzy ma crusha?

**Ty  
**>Plus Magnus chciał się wkręcić bez zaproszenia

**Andrew**  
>Izzy ma crusha na swoim szefie?  
>A ona nie ma chłopaka??

**Lydia  
**>and_what_about_it.gif

**Aline  
**>maybe_so.gif

**Helen  
**>ja mam crusha na mamie Aleca sue me

**Aline  
**>Same

**Lydia  
**>same

**Andrew**  
>Harold,  
>Ja nie mam crusha

**Lydia  
**>SNORT

**Andrew **  
>Na niczyich rodzicach  
>DAJ MI SKOŃCZYĆ PISAĆ  
>NIE MÓWIĘ, ŻE NIE MAM /WCALE/

**Helen  
**>Lorenzo miał dzisiaj warkocz

**Aline  
**>Lorenzo był w nowej koszuli

**Lydia  
**>Lorenzo kupił wszystkim kawę

**Aline  
**>Lorenzo siedział ze mną do zamknięcia jak mi się kasa nie zgadzała

**Lydia  
**>Lorenzo uśmiechnął się do mnie dzisiaj 1558795866 razy

**Helen  
**>więcej razy niż przez cały dzień do innych razem wziętych

**Ty  
**>Ale to niemożliwe, aby Lorenzo zgodził się na randkę

**Helen**  
>o, Alec  
>gdzie cię wcięło

**Andrew **  
>Tak, Alec, porozmawiajmy o Twoim problematycznym nawyku zakochiwania się w sekundę po nawiązaniu kontaktu wzrokowego z facetem  
>Przystojnym facetem*  
>Wszyscy wiemy, że nikt poniżej 8 nie ma co liczyć na Twoją uwagę

**Ty  
**>Magnus jest 11, ale kontynuuj

**Lydia  
**>:o

**Helen  
**>!!!!

**Aline  
**>Omg

**Andrew  
**>Domagam się dowodu na istnienie faceta, który w pięć sekund owinął sobie Aleca wokół palca

**Ty**  
>I'm trying  
>Okazuje się, że Izzy miała go wpisać na listę na prośbę Clary  
>Clary nie do końca pamięta, kim on jest, więc lmao  
>Jace myśli, że spiknęli się na jakiejś imprezie i Clary tego nie pamięta i mu nie powiedziała

**Helen**  
>Alec  
>Alekiuniu  
>Alekisieńku  
>Alecunieczku  
>Alecuniuniesienieczku  
>czy Magnus w ogóle jest mlm

**Ty  
**>Której części rozbierania wzrokiem nie zrozumiałaś

**Lydia  
**>tej, gdzie Magnus nie mówi na głos, że interesują go mężczyźni

**Andrew  
**>Uważaj na siebie Alec

**Ty  
**>:( co jeśli nie lubi facetów:(

**Aline  
**>Będziesz wiedział, że jest hetero, więc nie musisz do niego wzdychać

**Ty**  
>:((((  
>He's really pretty  
>Ma bice większe od Andrew

**Andrew  
**>Wysoki?

**Ty**  
>Nieco niższy ode mnie  
>A jego SZCZĘKA  
>Pociąłbym się na niej  
>I ma takie ciepłe oczy  
>A włosy aż proszą się i to, aby zmierzwić je palcami  
>Guys I'm gay

**Lydia  
**>nawet John parsknął na tę rewelację

**Andrew  
**>Heeeeeej, John czytający Lydii przez ramię, jak tam Hetero Życie™

**Lydia  
**>mówi że gejowsko od wynurzeń Aleca, ale PANdziekuje bo ma mnie :)

**Aline  
**>Lmao nie wmówisz mi, że ten pun wyszedł od niego

**Lydia  
**>winking_rihanna.gif

**Helen **  
>Alec?  
>dowiedziałeś się czegoś więcej?

**Ty  
**>Tak

**Lydia  
**>DAWAJ

**Ty**  
>Ale musicie wiedzieć, że mój zmysł organizatorski i estetyczny jest w wielkiej, bezdennej rozpaczy, więc nie oceniacie mnie  
>Magnus >>>>>>>>>>> cała reszta tej reklamy  
>[link]

**Aline  
**>WHEEZE

**Andrew  
**>Wróżenie z tarota dsgtrd

**Heline  
**>Alec plis

**Lydia  
**>nie wygląda na 11

**Ty  
**>IMG0078.jpg

**Andrew**  
>Okokokokok  
>Nie wiem czemu i jak  
>Ale w porównaniu do tej reklamy tutaj Magnus wygląda o niebo lepiej

**Lydia**  
>jakby całkowicie się odmienił, mimo że ma po prostu inny garniak

**Helen**  
>i nie ma okularów

**Ty  
**>Helen, dobre wieści

**Helen  
**>?

**Ty  
**>Magnus jest bi:)

**Aline  
**>Omg zapytałeś go?

**Andrew  
**>Jak się dowiedziałeś??

**Ty  
**>Podsłuchał, jak mówiłem, że moja grupa lgbt znajomych jest do niczego

**Lydia  
**>GASP

**Aline  
**>The audacity!!

**Helen  
**>i??

**Ty**  
>Zapytał, czy skoro jest bi, to czy mogę go /zaliczyć/ do grona takich znajomych

**Andrew  
**>A L E CCCCC

**Ty  
**>Jego słowa, nie moje

**Aline  
**>Ty useless gay, czemu jeszcze z nami piszesz, a nie bawisz z nim

**Helen  
**>odpowiedziałaś sobie na własne pytanie, kochanie

**Aline  
**>you_got_me_there.gif

Przed twarz Aleca została podsunięta komórka. Opuścił ręce ze swoim telefonem i uniósł głowę. Magnus spoglądał gdzieś w okolice włosów Aleca, był uroczo zaróżowiony, ale na jego twarzy malowała się determinacja.

— Widzę, że tylko zdobywając od ciebie numer, będę w stanie z tobą porozmawiać — oświadczył Magnus. Kiedy Alec nie zareagował od razu, Magnus zaczął wycofywać rękę. — Chyba że wcale nie chcesz…

— Nie — przerwał mu Alec. Przyłożył rękę do wierzchu dłoni Magnusa, w której trzymał telefon, drugą chowając swoją komórkę do kieszeni. — Chcę. Przepraszam.

Magnus w końcu na niego spojrzał, więc Alec, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy, chwycił jego telefon w wolną rękę, aby złapać dłoń Magnusa całkowicie w swoją. Zaczął głaskać ją kciukiem, ale też zadzwonił z komórki do siebie, aż poczuł wibracje w kieszeni, po czym się rozłączył. Teraz miał pewność, że również będzie miał możliwość kontaktu z Magnusem – nie będzie musiał dzwonić i umawiać się na… wróżenie z tarota.

Oddał mu telefon, uśmiechając się chytrze na zakłopotanie na twarzy Magnusa. Przez cały ten czas nie próbował wyciągać swojej dłoni z uścisku Aleca i nawet już się nie rumienił. Wyglądał, jakby na oczach Aleca się zmieniał. Jego znajomi słusznie zauważyli, że o ile w reklamie Magnus nie wyglądał aż tak dobrze – po prostu jak zwykły, przystojny facet – to jednak kiedy Alec zobaczył Magnusa na żywo po raz pierwszy, kiedy się kłócił z Rajem, już było widać różnicę. Jakby sam Magnus nosił się inaczej.

A kiedy Magnus pojawił się z powrotem na sali, wychodząc z ukrytego korytarza z Clary i Jace’em? Alec nie wierzył, że coś między całą ich trójką zaszło, mimo że wszyscy – zwłaszcza Jace – wyglądali, jakby przed seksem powstrzymał ich tylko brak łóżka. U Magnusa odznaczało się to drobnymi niedoskonałościami, które wręcz krzyczały do Aleca. Wywinięty mankiet, podciągnięta nogawka, włosy już nie tak grzecznie przyczesane, jak wcześniej.

Alec przyglądał mu się kątem oka, więc doskonale widział, jak Magnus robił to samo, co on. Krążył dookoła Aleca, ale nie podszedł do niego od razu. Najpierw doprowadził się do porządku, a później Alec podszedł do Clary i zapytał o listę gości. Wtedy dowiedział się o tym, że Magnus powinien być dopisany – Raj nie sprawdził dodatkowych nazwisk lub późnych aktualizacji, Alec będzie musiał z nim o tym później porozmawiać – a także, aby po prostu go wygooglał.

Alec zostawił Clary i Jace’a, którzy zaczęli znowu robić do siebie maślane oczy. Po zobaczeniu reklamy Magnusa poczuł taką rozpacz, że zapomniał, co robił wcześniej. Dopiero kiedy mężczyzna do niego podszedł, Alec się opamiętał, tylko po to, aby po krótkiej wymianie zdań znowu sięgnąć po telefon.

— Jeszcze tylko jedno — powiedział i szybko wyciągnął komórkę. Doskonale widział, jak Magnus zmarszczył nos, a jego ręka drgnęła w dłoni Aleca. Ten bardzo szybko wyłączył wibracje i pozbył się telefonu. — Już jestem cały twój.

Magnus uścisnął go lekko, z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

— Już myślałem, że jednak przegram ze znajomymi.

— Obiecałem mieć cię na oku — powiedział Alec, przysuwając się do niego. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że źrenice Magnusa się rozszerzyły. — I mam zamiar tej obietnicy dotrzymać. Mogę ci wynagrodzić moje złe maniery tańcem?

Magnus rozpromienił się cały. _Trafiony… _

— Dawno nie tańczyłem — przyznał. — Ale bardzo to lubię, zwłaszcza z takim urodziwym partnerem, więc z chęcią.

_Zatopiony._

Zrobili parę kroków na parkiet i kiedy się zatrzymali, Alec od razu objął Magnusa wolną ręką i przyciągnął go do siebie. Ich złączone dłonie trzymał w górze. Magnus zaśmiał się i oparł dłoń na obojczyku Aleca, odpychając go lekko. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, kiedy spojrzał na Aleca i zobaczył jego wyolbrzymioną, zawiedzioną minę.

— Chcę zatańczyć, Alexandrze — wyjaśnił i popukał palcami w jego obojczyk. — A nie być rzucanym po parkiecie, a tylko na to było miejsce.

Alec westchnął teatralnie, ale posłuchał i nie przyciągał Magnusa bliżej.

— Jak sobie życzysz — powiedział tylko. Zaraz potem dodał żartobliwie: — Masz jeszcze jakieś życzenia? Jakiś konkretny taniec?

Na ustach Magnusa pojawił się uśmieszek.

— Nie sądzę, abyśmy mogli zatańczyć tango do tej muzyki — zauważył i puścił Alecowi oczko, ale zaraz uciekł wzrokiem, więc nie zauważył, jak bardzo ten gest Aleca ucieszył. — Pokaż, co potrafisz, panie Lightwood.

Alec uniósł brwi na to wyzwanie. Na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Nie był zawodowym tancerzem i nie było łatwo tańczyć z nowym partnerem, kiedy nawet znał jego tanecznej wiedzy, ale coś Alecowi mówiło, że może spróbować. Zmienił swoją posturę, przesunął rękę z talii Magnusa na jego plecy, odchylił się do tyłu, poprawił uchwyt na ich złączonych dłoniach, które podniósł wyżej.

Było warto. Magnus ostro wciągnął powietrze przez uchylone usta i spoglądał na Aleca z podziwem, samemu poprawiając swoją postawę.

— Będziemy wyglądać absurdalnie — wyszeptał Magnus, ale uśmiechał się, więc Alec nie uznał jego słów za odmowę.

Zamiast tego złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Simonem, który szczerzył się szeroko i uniósł w jego stronę uniesione kciuki, a zaraz potem z głośników zaczął lecieć remiks _Don’t Be So Shy _Imany_, _ale z dodatkowym dolnym rytmem tanga. Magnus próbował się odwrócić, zdumiony, ale Alec szybko porwał go do tańca. Będzie musiał później podziękować Simonowi za tak szybkie działanie – ale nie bez powodu zatrudnił go na tym wydarzeniu jako obsługę muzyczną. Simon był niezastąpiony.

Na początku ani Alec, ani Magnus nie mogli się zgrać, ale już po kilku krokach Alec sapnął z irytacją i przycisnął Magnusa do swojego biodra, żeby zmusić go do podążania za sobą, aby nie próbował zgadnąć, co będzie musiał zaraz wykonać.

— Zaufaj mi — mruknął.

Zrobił dwa szybkie kroku do przodu, nadal trzymając go przy sobie, po czym wypchnął go swoim biodrem tak, że Magnus uniósł się w górę. Mężczyzna wykorzystał to do machnięcia wyprostowanymi nogami za sobą, zanim z gracją wylądował. Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie, złączeni wyciągniętymi rękoma, aż Magnus okręcił się dwa razy wzdłuż jego ramienia, zarzucił rękę za jego szyję i pozwolił, aby Alec przechylił go do podłogi.

Magnus nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Tańczyli dalej, w ciszy, spoglądając tylko na siebie i nikogo innego. Wszystko inne zniknęło, byli całkowicie sobą pochłonięci.

— Odebrało ci mowę? — zapytał Alec, wracając do początkowej postawy.

— To mało powiedziane — wymruczał Magnus.

Odsunął się lekko i wsparł na ramieniu Aleca, który stanął w większym rozkroku, uniósł ich złączone dłonie jeszcze wyżej i powoli przesunął wzrokiem w dół, wzdłuż ciała Magnusa, aby spoglądać na to, jak mężczyzna kołysze się na jednej nodze. Magnus ugiął drugą nogę w kolanie do tyłu, a następnie postawił ją między stopami Aleca. Alec nabrał powietrza w płuca, kiedy Magnus przesunął swoją stopę po podłodze tak, że obniżył się i jego broda dotykała przepony Aleca. Spoglądał na Lightwooda spod rzęs, po czym powoli podciągnął się do góry.

Obaj odetchnęli głęboko, nie urywając kontaktu wzrokowego, i zaczęli wirować. Gdy w końcu zwolnili, tym razem Magnus złapał Aleca w pasie i przechylił do tyłu. Pewnie zostaliby w takiej pozycji jeszcze trochę – Alec uwielbiał to, że potwierdziły się jego założenia co do siły Magnusa w ramionach – ale nie tylko nie poleciał żaden następny utwór, bo na dodatek dookoła nich rozległy się oklaski.

Magnus pomógł mu się wyprostować, ale tylko po to, aby oprzeć czoło o ramię Aleca i schować swoją twarz. Alec z kolei czuł tylko dumę, więc uśmiechał się i dziękował wszystkim skinieniem głowy, obejmując Magnusa. Dopiero kiedy zaczęła się kolejna piosenka i wrócił gwar, Magnus uniósł głowę.

— Drinka? — zaproponował od razu Alec, przykładając dłoń do jego gorącego policzka. — Zaproponowałbym ci spacer, ale nie mogę wychodzić z Instytutu.

— Drink jak najbardziej może być — odpowiedział Magnus. Przymknął na chwilę oczy i obrócił twarz do ręki Aleca, a potem złapał ją w swoją i sam zaprowadził Lightwooda do stołu.

Magnus był naprawdę ponad skalą. Alec wiedział, że zawsze szybko się zakochuje, więc mógł tylko starać się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, z nadzieją, że Magnus nie złamie mu serca.

sss

**Czarownicy**  
Cat, Dot, Ragnor, Ty  
———

**Ty**  
>Musimy porozmawiać.

**Dot**  
>Co się stało?

**Cat**  
>Magnus! Nie słyszałam nic od Ciebie od wieków!

**Ty**  
>Prawie dosłownie od wieków, wiem, przepraszam was.

**Dot**  
>Nie szkodzi. Czego potrzebujesz? Zakładam, że dlatego do nas napisałeś.

**Ty**  
>Odwiedzili mnie nadal aktywni Nocni Łowcy z innego wymiaru. Wpuścili też demona, ale rozprawiliśmy się z nim. Najważniejsze jest to, że oddali mi moje życie. Moją magię. Czy wy również bylibyście tym zainteresowani?

**Ragnor**  
>Ożywili Twoją magię?

**Ty**  
>Tak. Była niemal całkowicie uśpiona, zachowywałem się jak Przyziemny. Biorąc to pod uwagę zakładam, że na was też niekorzystnie wpłynął ten pokój.

**Dot**  
>Nigdy bym się nie spodziewała, że brak największego zła spowoduje, że zapomnimy o magii.

**Cat**  
>Tak, zniknięcie Clave rozleniwiło nas ;)

**Dot**  
>To też!

**Ty**  
>Chcielibyście ją odzyskać?

**Cat**  
>Clave? ;)

**Ty**  
>Cat, proszę Cię.

**Cat**  
>Oczywiście, że chcę odzyskać magię, Magnus, nie denerwuj się tak. Tylko nie mam pojęcia, jak chcesz to osiągnąć.

**Ragnor**  
>Zakładam, że wykonałeś eliksir?

**Ty**  
>Tak, ale nie pomógł. Nie mogłem nawet niczego przesunąć. Dopiero kiedy Clary podała mi kawałek portalu z naszego wymiaru, moja magia zaskoczyła.

**Dot**  
>I nadal z Tobą zostaje?

**Ty**  
>Im więcej jej używam, tym szybciej się odbudowuje. Teraz używam jej do pisania z wami.

**Cat**  
>Czy tak samo zadziała na nas?

**Ty**  
>Nie jestem pewny. Kto z was mieszka najbliżej Brooklynu?

**Dot**  
>Mieszkam i pracuję na Brooklynie. Podaj mi dokładny adres, zamknę na chwilę sklep i tam będę.

**Ty**  
>Podaj mi swój adres, stworzę dla ciebie portal.

**Cat**  
>Magnus? Dot? Minęło już 10 minut, wszystko w porządku?

**Ty**  
>Przepraszam, że od razu nie daliśmy znać, próbowaliśmy na kilka sposobów. Niestety już nie działa.

**Dot**  
>Ale myślimy, że mamy inną możliwość.

**Cat**  
>Tak?

**Ragnor**  
>Ale jak? Do obudzenia linii geomantycznych potrzebujemy pięciu osób. Pięciu czarowników. Jest nas czwórka.

**Ty**  
>Nie możesz się skontaktować z Tessą?

**Cat**  
>Tessa zniknęła razem z pozostałymi Cichymi Braćmi. Tylko ona wie, gdzie jest Spiralny Labirynt. Nie odnajdziemy jej, jeśli nie chce być znaleziona, a nikogo innego nie znajdziemy bez niej.

**Ty**  
>Nie traćcie nadziei. Znajdziemy piątą osobę. Będę szukać. Zaufajcie mi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdecydowałam wrzucić nowy rozdział wcześniej - trzeci pojawi się w piątek, a czwarty (ostatni) za tydzień.

**Lolgbt**  
Alec, Aline, Helen, Lydia, Ty  
———

**Ty**  
>ffghyt  
>imdsfghtyjwrth  
>I’msdfg  
>!!!!!

**Alec**  
>Andrew twój tyłek pisze do nas wiadomości

**Lydia**  
>To chyba jednak on

**Helen**  
>No, dwie ostatnie wiadomości są zbyt ogarnięte

**Aline**  
>naprawdę…?

**Alec**  
>jak zmrużysz oczy i przekrzywisz głowę

**Ty**  
>Jestem w łazience w pracy  
>Dajcie mi chwilę  
>Muszę się uspokoić

**Lydia**  
>Uuu, w pracy, czyli wiadomo, o co chodzi

**Alec**  
>Lorenzo

**Helen**  
>Lorenzo

**Aline**  
>Lorenzo

**Lydia**  
>bale_kermit_nodding.gif

**Ty**  
>Ano  
>Lorenzo  
>Zgodził się

**Alec**  
>oh shit

**Ty**  
>Iść na randkę  
>ZE MNĄ

**Aline**  
>gratulacje!!!

**Helen**  
>Omg w końcu

**Alec**  
>znałeś go tylko tak długo, jak Helen i Aline są razem

**Lydia**  
>Wcale nie wzdychałeś do niego przez miesiące

**Helen**  
>Nasz ostatni singiel dokonuje swojego żywota

**Alec**  
>nie uśmiercaj go jeszcze, daj mu szansę iść na tę randkę

**Aline**  
>Czy tylko mi się wydaje to zabawne, że Alec i Andrew byli ostatnimi kawalerami z nas

**Alec**  
>byliśmy jedynymi kawalerami;p

**Helen**  
>Bo są cielokami

**Lydia**  
>Bo jesteśmy kobietami i bardziej ogarniamy życie

**Helen**  
>Lydia powiedziała to milej

**Alec**  
>wypraszam sobie, w ciągu tych miesięcy miałem chłopaków

**Ty**  
>Od miesięcy myślałem tylko o Lorenzo  
>Jak miałem szukać innych  
>:(

**Aline**  
>ojoj, look what you did

**Ty**  
>Ojojane już nie boli  
>:)  
>ALE LORENZO

**Aline**  
>opowiedz!!

**Alec**  
>właśnie, jak to się stało, że w końcu zebrałeś się na odwagę?

**Ty**  
>Przyszedłem wcześniej do prcy  
>Pracy*  
>I akurat zmieniałem go na zmianie

**Lydia**  
>Haha to pewnie dlatego przyszedłeś wcześniej

**Ty**  
>I Lorenzo szykował się do wyjścia  
>Tak, dlatego ;)

**Alec**  
>smart cookie

**Ty**  
>W każdym razie  
>Spotkaliśmy się w pomieszczeniu socjalnym  
>Przywitałem się  
>Lorenzo się uśmiechnął  
>I jego gumka pękła

**Helen**  
>ŻE CO

**Alec  
**>omg co on robił??

**Aline**  
>WHEEZE

**Ty**  
>Do włosów*  
>;) ;p

**Lydia**  
>Andrew po waszych wiadomościach: haha got them

**Ty**  
>Zawsze miał związane włosy  
>Więc trochę mnie zamurowało  
>A Lorenzo nie miał zapasowej  
>To była jego zapasowa  
>Ale miałem ze sobą gumkę  
>Co Lydia zostawiła

**Helen**  
>No ja myślę, że masz ze sobą gumki

**Ty**  
>Więc wyciągnąłem ją i mu podałem  
>Te też mam ;p  
>Lorenzo uśmiechnął się i mi podziękował  
>I zapytał, jak może mi się odwdzięczyć  
>I patrzył na mnie, zakładając gumkę

**Lydia**  
>1. Czyli mojej gumki już nie odzyskam

**Alec**  
>to brzmi tak seksualnie bez kontekstu

**Aline**  
>chinhands

**Ty**  
>Zanim mogłem odpowiedzieć

**Lydia**  
>2. Andrew nie ma game ale ma gumki

**Ty**  
>Powiedział, że jest bardzo /chętny/  
>Żeby mi się odwdzięczyć  
>Więc sobie pomyślałem

**Helen**  
>Ty robisz te entery specjalnie w takich miejscach

**Ty**  
>Że jak nie teraz to kiedy

**Alec**  
>dopiero to zauważyłaś Helen?

**Ty**  
>Więc zapytałem czy pójdzie ze mną na randkę  
>I zgodził się  
>Ale musiał się spieszyć  
>Więc mam do niego zadzwonić po pracy  
>Help

**Lydia**  
>Geje i rozmowy przez telefon

**Aline**  
>Niemożliwy próg do przeskoczenia

**Alec**  
>lmao nie będziesz miał nawet czasu pomyśleć, gdzie go zaprosić

**Ty**  
>Dzięki  
>Naprawdę  
>Tak bardzo mnie wspieracie

**Helen**  
>Napisz po prostu do niego, nie dzwoń

**Lydia**  
>Andrew chcesz nas o coś poprosić

**Ty**  
>Ale chciał żebym zadzwonił  
>Tak  
>Bądźcie moim mózgiem

**Aline**  
>white_guy_blinking.gif

**Ty**  
>Nie wiem gdzie go zabrać

**Alec**  
>masz szczęście, że tyle wiemy o Lorenzo

**Helen**  
>I naprawdę cię lubimy

**Ty**  
>Dziękuję!!!!!

**Aline**  
>wracaj do pracy, my Ci wszystko ułożymy

**Lydia**  
>Jak dzieci szybko dorastają

**Alec**  
>Lydia ja mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz swoim dzieciom randek ustawiać

**Helen**  
>Dobra, gdzie zabieramy Lorenzo na randkę?

Andrew odetchnął głęboko, wyciszył telefon i schował go do kieszeni. Wiedział, że musiał skupić się na pracy, więc nie mógł nawet sprawdzać, do jakich wniosków jego przyjaciele dochodzili, ale ufał im całkowicie w tej kwestii. Był świadomy, że pisał im o Lorenzo od miesięcy, a mimo że wyśmiewali się z tego, jak wzdychał do mężczyzny, to zawsze też dodawali mu otuchy i kibicowali. A teraz bez problemu zgodzili się mu pomóc. Będzie musiał im to jakoś wynagrodzić – o czym na pewno będą mu co chwilę przypominać.

Czas w pracy na szczęście minął bardzo szybko, bo Andrew był zbyt zajęty, aby myśleć o wieczornym telefonie. Dopiero kiedy wyszedł na przystanek, pozwolił sobie wyciągnąć komórkę i zobaczyć, co na niego czeka.

Przyjaciele go nie zawiedli; wybrali dwie restauracje: jedną naprawdę elegancką, ale może aż nazbyt jak na pierwszą randkę, ale już druga wydawała się idealna. W drodze do mieszkania Andrew przeczytał całe konwo przyjaciół, żeby być na bieżąco również z ich rozumowaniem, ale – tak jak się spodziewał – ich ostateczne wybory były dopasowane do tego, co wiedzą zarówno o nim, jak i o Lorenzo z jego opowieści.

Pozostało mu tylko zadzwonić.

Obawiał się tego, bo nie chciał wyjść na głupca przed Lorenzo. Rozmowa przez telefon zawsze była dla niego trudna, bo nie widział drugiej osoby i nie mógł odczytywać żadnych oznak emocji z mimiki twarzy. Zdawanie się tylko na słowa i ton głosu rozmówcy… Andrew zawsze wtedy czuł, że nie prowadzi pełnej rozmowy. Ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jeszcze parę lat temu Andrew nigdy nie rozważyłby publicznej randki z mężczyzną, to teraz jego strach był mniejszy.

Zanim Andrew poznał Aleca i Aline, pracował dla firmy ochroniarskiej, którą na pewne przyjęcie wynajęli Lightwoodowie. Andrew, który dotychczas spotykał się z mężczyznami w hotelach tylko wtedy, kiedy musiał, nagle miał pod nosem Aleca, który otwarcie z nim flirtował (chociaż dość szybko się poddał, kiedy zobaczył, jak Andrew na to reaguje), a także bez problemu podchodził do innych mężczyzn i podrywał ich, oraz Aline, która przyciągała wzrok zarówno mężczyzn, jak i niektórych kobiet, a odwzajemniała uśmiechy i spojrzenia _tylko kobiet_. I nikt z gości nie mrugnął nawet okiem.

Rozmowy w szatni między innymi pracownikami Andrew to już coś innego. Też to zauważyli i o ile na samym przyjęciu zachowywali się profesjonalnie, to potem wyśmiewali i obrażali takie zachowanie. Andrew od razu zaczął szukać nowej pracy.

Znalazł numer Aleca w kieszeni swojej marynarki z podpisem: _jeśli będziesz chciał porozmawiać o szafie, daj znać._ Andrew nie wyrzucił tego numeru, wbrew temu, co nakazywał mu przestraszony umysł. Kiedy zdobył się na odwagę, aby napisać do Aleca, Lightwood wziął go pod swoje skrzydła i z pomocą nowych przyjaciół Andrew odważył się być sobą.

Teraz musiał tylko ponownie znaleźć tę odwagę, aby zdobyć się na telefon do Lorenzo. Kiedy był już w mieszkaniu, odetchnął głęboko, stanął przy kanapie i zadzwonił, starając się o tym nie myśleć, aby się nie spłoszyć.

Jeden sygnał, dwa sygnały, trzy sygnały, cztery…

— Witaj, Andrew — powiedział ochryple. — Przepraszam, przysnąłem.

— Och, przepraszam, że cię obudziłem… — zaczął od razu Andrew, spanikowany.

— Nic się nie stało — zapewnił go Lorenzo i odchrząknął. — Czytałem książkę i nawet nie wiem, kiedy zasnąłem. Dobrze, że mnie obudziłeś, bo spanie na kanapie byłoby okropne dla moich pleców i karku.

Tego właśnie Andrew się obawiał, tego niezrozumienia. Gdyby Lorenzo przed nim stał, to Andrew pewnie zauważyłby jego wzruszenie ramion czy uśmiech, cokolwiek, co mogłoby go nakierować, że Lorenzo tak naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko, kiedy Andrew…

— Andrew? — zapytał Lorenzo. — Jesteś tam?

— Och, um, tak. Jestem.

— Praca dała ci w kość? Jeśli to zły moment, nie musimy teraz niczego ustalać.

— Tak. Znaczy, nie. To dobry moment, chcę… chcę wszystko ustalić jak najprędzej. — Andrew usłyszał cichy śmiech w słuchawce i zamknął oczy, aby się powstrzymać od wykopywania dla siebie większej dziury. Odetchnął i spróbował się uspokoić.

— Nie wiem, czy to pomoże, ale chcę, abyś wiedział, że wyczekiwałem telefonu od ciebie. Nie byłem pewny, czy zadzwonisz.

Andrew aż zamrugał, zdziwiony.

— Mówiłem, że zadzwonię.

— Tak mówiłeś — zgodził się Lorenzo. — Ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że niemal zmusiłem cię do zaproszenia mnie, to nie byłem pewny, czy się odezwiesz.

— Zmusiłeś…? — Andrew był zagubiony. — Lorenzo, od miesięcy próbowałem zaprosić cię na randkę. — Odpowiedziała mu cisza i tym razem Andrew nie potrzebował widzieć swojego rozmówcy, aby wiedzieć, że jest zdziwiony. — _Próbowałem_ jest grubymi nićmi szyte, bo po prostu w milczeniu wzdychałem. Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale nie chcę, abyś myślał, że do czegokolwiek mnie _zmusiłeś._ Co najwyżej dodałeś mi odwagi, aby _w końcu_ zapytać.

Kiedy cisza po drugiej stronie się przedłużała, Andrew usiadł ciężko na kanapie i zasłonił oczy dłonią. Świetnie, właśnie spaprał swoje szanse z Lorenzo, bo nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wyznaniem mu, jak długo miał go na oku. Teraz Lorenzo pomyśli, że Andrew nie tylko jest tchórzem, ale i stalkerem. _Cudownie._

— Przepra… — zaczął, ale Lorenzo mu przerwał:

— Ani się waż — prawie warknął. Andrew od razu się zamknął. — To najmilsza rzecz, jaką słyszałem od długiego czasu. Czy mam żal, że nie udało nam się umówić wcześniej? Oczywiście. Czy to twoja wina? Nie. Sam też nie zapytałem, w takim razie czy to moja wina?

— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedział od razu Andrew, tonem jasno świadczącym o tym, jakie to pytanie było absurdalne.

— Dokładnie. Nikt z nas nie jest winny — odparł łagodnie Lorenzo. — Co powiesz na to, abyśmy jutro porozmawiali na przerwie? Mamy tę samą zmianę, prawda?

— Tak, to dobry pomysł.

— Cudownie! W takim razie zobaczymy się jutro, a teraz odpocznij po pracy, dobrze?

Andrew uśmiechnął się szeroko i odchylił się na oparcie kanapy, szczerząc się jak głupi do sufitu.

— Dziękuję, Lorenzo. Do jutra.

— Dobranoc, Andrew.

— Dobranoc.

Lorenzo rozłączył się pierwszy, a Andrew nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, jak niezręcznie Andrew się czuje, więc zaproponował rozmowę jutro. W cztery oczy, a nie przez telefon. Z zadowolonym uśmiechem Andrew poszedł szykować się do spania.

Z tak samo dobrym samopoczuciem następnego dnia przyszedł do pracy, gdzie już przy drzwiach trafił na Lorenzo.

— Hej — przywitał się z uśmiechem.

— Witaj, Andrew — odparł Lorenzo. — Do zobaczenia na przerwie?

— Tak — zgodził się Andrew i próbował nie myśleć o Lorenzo podczas pracy. Nie był na tyle żałosny, że nie mógł wytrzymać jeszcze kilku godzin.

A poza tym czuł się świetnie, czytając wszystkie wiadomości ze wspólnego czatu, ale nie odpowiadając na nie. Kierował się tym, że nie chciał dawać im fałszywych informacji, ale także chciał ich trochę podrażnić i pomęczyć niepewnością. Wiedzieli, że gdyby stało się coś złego, to nawet by nie odczytywał ich wiadomości, więc nie martwił się, że spanikują.

Czas do przerwy minął w mgnieniu oka. Miał teraz pół godziny dla Lorenzo – na rozmowę z nim i ustalenie szczegółów ich randki. Na szczęście niedaleko była kawiarnia, którą obaj dobrze znali, więc stwierdzili, że to najlepsze i najprzyjemniejsze miejsce na taką rozmowę.

— Co pijesz? — zapytał Andrew, kiedy wszedł pierwszy do środka, aby przytrzymać drzwi otwarte dla Lorenzo.

— Coś zbyt skomplikowanego, abyś zapamiętał, więc ja zamówię — oznajmił mężczyzna z uśmiechem. — Co tobie zamówić?

— Flat white — odparł Andrew. — Znajdę nam stolik.

Lorenzo pokiwał głową i ustawił się w kolejce, a Andrew rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wolny stolik był obok mężczyzny w długiej, bordowej marynarce. Obawiając się, że ktoś go szybko zajmie, Andrew pospieszył tam i usiadł, zadowolony ze spełnionej misji. Kiedy spojrzał w stronę Lorenzo rozmawiającego przy kasie z baristą, którego uśmiech z każdym kolejnym słowem znikał, Andrew zasłonił usta, aby się nie roześmiać na głos. Mimo to zwrócił tym uwagę siedzącego obok mężczyzny w bordo…

… Który okazał się Magnusem Bane’em.

Wyglądał jednak całkiem inaczej, niż w swojej reklamie czy nawet na zdjęciu, które Alec zrobił ukradkiem i im podesłał. Ten Magnus emanował dyskretnym seksapilem. Jego włosy były uniesione u podstawy i artystycznie opadały na jedną stronę, odsłaniając undercut. Nie miał okularów, ale Andrew doskonale widział, że swoje ciepłe, brązowe oczy – w tym opis Aleca się całkowicie zgadzał – podkreślił eyelinerem. Jego ubrania były o wiele bardziej dopasowane, ale też nie były generycznymi garniturami.

— Andrew? — Wołany ocknął się i spojrzał w górę, na stojącego przed nim Lorenzo. Trzymał w rękach dwa kubki i spoglądał w dół ze zmarszczonym czołem i wykrzywionymi ustami. — Zostawić was samych?

Andrew mógł być jedyne szczęśliwy z tego, że Lorenzo powiedział to tak cicho, że Magnus nie usłyszał. Nie chciał robić scen, za co Andrew był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny, bo to wszystko łatwo wyjaśnić. Wstał i odebrał oba kubki, kładąc je na stolik, i w przypływie odwagi złapał Lorenzo za dłonie.

— To chłopak Aleca — oznajmił szybko, patrząc prosto w oczy Lorenzo. Były może o odcień jaśniejsze od oczu Magnusa, ale dla Andrew była to wielka różnica. — Mojego znajomego. Może jeszcze nie chłopak, Alec mówił, że byli na kilku randkach i jeszcze nie nazwali tego, co między nimi jest…

Z każdym kolejnym słowem wyraz twarzy Lorenzo łagodniał. Kiedy Andrew umilkł, mógł widzieć nawet lekki rumieniec na policzkach mężczyzny.

— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho Lorenzo. W tej samej chwili jednak odezwał się inny głos:

— Przepraszam, jesteś Lorenzo Ray?

Obaj odwrócili się do pytającego – którym okazał się Magnus Bane. Stał przed nimi i trzymał swój kubek w ręce. Lorenzo odwrócił się do niego całkiem i zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Tym razem Andrew pomyślał niemile, czy powinien zostawić ich samych, ale się otrząsnął. Wiedział, że Magnus i Alec naprawdę mają się ku sobie, więc nie obawiał się, że Lorenzo nagle wejdzie między nich i zdecyduje się odstawić Andrew do kąta. Na dodatek wyglądało na to, że Lorenzo i Magnus się znali.

— Magnus?

— Magnus Bane — potwierdził Andrew, ale zwrócił tym na siebie uwagę Magnusa.

— Przepraszam, czy my się znamy? — zapytał zdziwiony mężczyzna, na chwilę zapominając o Lorenzo.

— Jestem znajomym Aleca — przyznał Andrew. — Andrew Underhill? — dodał, aby Magnus wiedział, skąd konkretnie Andrew go kojarzy.

— Ach, Andrew! — Tak jak Andrew się spodziewał, Magnus skojarzył go po imieniu. — _Och — _dodał po chwili mężczyzna, znowu spoglądając na Lorenzo. Na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, który nie spodobał się Andrew.

Skoro Andrew wiedział o Magnusie od Aleca, to Magnus pewnie wiedział o Lorenzo z tego samego źródła. Mimo że Andrew powiedział Lorenzo, że od miesięcy chciał go gdzieś zaprosić, to nie chciał, aby Magnus też to przyznał na głos.

Magnus musiał zobaczyć panikę na jego twarzy, bo tylko uśmiechnął się lekko i zwrócił do Lorenzo:

— Wiem, że nie widzieliśmy się od _wieków _— oznajmił, wyraźnie podkreślając ostatnie słowo — ale razem z naszymi _starymi _znajomymi chciałbym porozmawiać o _magicznych _czasach naszej przeszłości.

Ten ostatni zwrot wydał się Andrew bardzo dziwny, ale zerknął na Lorenzo i zauważył na jego twarzy, że doskonale rozumie, o czym Magnus mówi.

— Z chęcią — odpowiedział Lorenzo, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni i podając go Magnusowi. — Napisz do siebie esemesa lub po prostu zapisz swój numer, jak ci wygodniej.

Magnus szybko wysłał do siebie wiadomość i oddał telefon Lorenzo.

— Odezwę się później, po pracy — oznajmił Lorenzo, chowając komórkę do kieszeni.

— Oczywiście — odparł Magnus. — Ja już muszę iść, powiedzieć Alecowi, że mocha na mleku migdałowym nie jest dla mnie, nieważne, czy pasuje do moich oczu.

Andrew zaśmiał się, bo całkowicie wierzył, że Alec wykorzystał ten powód, aby wmusić w Magnusa swoją ulubioną kawę.

— Do zobaczenia — rzucił Andrew w jego stronę. Był przekonany, że na pewno się kiedyś jeszcze zobaczą, bo Alec był naprawdę zainteresowany tym mężczyzną, jak jeszcze żadnym innym.

Kiedy Magnus zostawił ich samych, Andrew i Lorenzo w końcu usiedli naprzeciwko siebie.

— Mam nadzieję, że już nam nikt nie przerwie — oświadczył Lorenzo. — Mamy piętnaście minut dla siebie — dodał lżejszym, delikatniejszym tonem.

Jego dłoń leżała na blacie, więc Andrew wyciągnął swoją rękę i położył ją tak, aby palcami przykryć palce Lorenzo. Nie splótł ich razem, tylko dotykał.

— Też mam taką nadzieję — powiedział z uśmiechem. — A na naszej randce na pewno nikt nam nie przerwie, nikt oprócz kelnera.

Szeroki uśmiech Lorenzo sprawił, że serce Andrew zabiło szybciej.

— Więc jakie masz plany? — zapytał Lorenzo, pochylając się do przodu i ściskając dłoń Andrew w swojej.

sss

**Czarownicy**  
Cat, Dot, Lorenzo, Ragnor, Ty  
———

**Ty**  
>Mówiłem, że załatwię nam piątego i znalazłem. Wpadliśmy na siebie z Lorenzo. Opisałem mu całą sytuację, więc jest na bieżąco.

**Dot**  
>Cieszę się, że tak wielu z nas osiadło się w Nowym Jorku, bo dzięki temu mamy ułatwione zadanie.

**Cat**  
>Ragnor mieszka pod Londynem.

**Ty**  
>Otworzę dla niego portal. Pewnie będzie musiał trochę u mnie zostać, zarówno przed jak i po rytuale, abym mógł zebrać siły. Czy to będzie w porządku, Ragnorze?

**Ragor  
**>Nie widzę przeciwwskazań. Dawno nie byłem w Nowym Świecie.

**Lorenzo**  
>Czyli jakie mamy terminy?

**Ty**  
>Jak tylko prześlecie mi swoje grafiki na najbliższy miesiąc, postaram się wszystko ułożyć tak, aby każdemu pasowało. Jeśli macie elastyczne zmiany, to również dajcie mi znać, kiedy możecie się zamienić, a kiedy na pewno nie.

**Dot**  
>Miesiąc? Tak długo?

**Ty**  
>Jeśli sprowadziłbym Ragnora dzisiaj, potrzebowałbym trzech dni, aby moja magia się odbudowała. Nie wiem, czy wszyscy dacie radę za trzy dni się u mnie pojawić, nie wiem, czy Ragnor od razu może zostawić swoją pracę na tydzień. Rozumiem wasz pośpiech, ale musimy podejść do tego mądrze. Możecie być pewni, że nie zostawię was na lodzie.

**Lorenzo**  
>Czy tylko my odczujemy zmianę?

**Cat**  
>Zakładam że faerie również, ponieważ też korzystają z magii. Wilkołaki być może wszystkie wyginęły, nie wiem jak z wampirami.

**Ragnor**  
>Faerie powinny odczuć, że do naszego świata wraca magia, mimo że nie jest to konkretnie ich magia, której mają pod dostatkiem w swoim świecie. Wampiry być może obudzą się z letargu, a jeśli został jakiś wilkołak, to przemieni się podczas pierwszej pełni po naszym działaniu. W Nocnych Łowcach powinna się obudzić krew Anioła, ale nie zauważą tego, jeśli nie będą walczyć.

**Cat**  
>Powinniśmy coś zrobić z obudzonymi Nocnymi Łowcami? Podziemni zauważą zmianę, ale większość z Nefilim nie.

**Ty**  
>To chyba dobry moment, aby wam powiedzieć, że umawiam się z Lightwoodem. Mam zamiar w końcu powiedzieć mu prawdę o sobie, więc nie chcę też ukrywać prawdy o nim.

**Dot**  
>Magnus zawsze z nas był najbardziej przyjazną istotą, więc nie dziwi mnie, że zakochał się w Nocnym Łowcy.

**Ragnor**  
>Ani mnie.

**Cat**  
>Mnie też nie.

**Ty**  
>Tylko się spotykamy, jeszcze się nie zakochałem.

**Cat**  
>Jeszcze ;)

**Lorenzo**  
>Jutro mam randkę z Nefilim.

**Dot**  
>Dzielicie się facetem?

**Ty**  
>Oczywiście, że nie!

**Lorenzo**  
>To inny Nocny Łowca. Chociaż znają się z Lightwoodem Magnusa.

**Ragnor**  
>Jeszcze sto lat temu odradzałbym wam takie związki, ale teraz nie widzę przeciwwskazań.

**Magnus**  
>Dzięki za błogosławieństwo, łaskawco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lolgbt**  
Alec, Andrew, Helen, Lydia, Ty  
———

**Ty  
**>Pamiętacie te wszystkie filmiki z oświadczynami, gdzie ktoś się oświadcza i okazuje się, że ta druga osoba też chciała się oświadczyć?

**Helen**  
>IMG0032.jpg

**Lydia**  
>GRATULACJE!!

**Andrew**  
>Pierścionki są PIĘKNE

**Alec**  
>oh god w końcu  
>nie muszę już ukrywać przed tą drugą że ta pierwsza planuje się oświadczyć

**Lydia**  
>Która to która

**Alec**  
>literally obie przyszły do mnie z tym samym

**Andrew**  
>Lmao  
>I nic nam nie powiedziałeś, how rude

**Lydia**  
>Też bym nie powiedziała, żebyśmy nie wygadali, Andrew

**Helen**  
>Nie ukrywam, że tak właśnie myślałam

**Ty**  
>Ja chciałam zrobić z tego niespodziankę dla jak największej ilości osób

**Andrew**  
>Nie chcę niszczyć Twoich marzeń Aline  
>Ale wszyscy wiedzieli  
>Że to w końcu nastąpi  
>I tylko czekali aż ogłosicie

**Lydia**  
>True

**Helen**  
>To samo pisze moja rodzina

**Alec**  
>zrozumiałe, jak Izzy ogłosiła, że wprowadza się do Simona, wszyscy się tylko dziwili, ile im to zajęło

**Helen**  
>Mark zapytał od razu, kiedy ślub. Aline?

**Alec**  
>Mark….<3

**Andrew**  
>Sigh, Mark……….

**Lydia**  
>Chciałam zapytać, czy Mark to ten sławetny brat, ale nawet nie musiałam

**Ty  
**>Nie wiem czy mama nie będzie chciała czegoś zaplanować

**Alec**  
>ma mój numer, więc daj jej znać, że jestem do jej dyspozycji

**Lydia**  
>Jak w ogóle to się stało?

**Andrew**  
>Tak właśnie  
>Kto się oświadczył  
>A kto nie odpowiedział tylko też się oświadczył

**Alec**  
>lmao

**Helen**  
>Aline zrobiła kolację

**Ty**  
>Kwiaty nie dotarły na czas :(

**Helen**  
>Ale świeczki pachniały jak kwiaty

**Ty**  
>Poprosiłam o przepis od Juliana, żeby zrobić coś specjalnie dla Helen

**Helen**  
>Zrobiła to lepiej niż moja mama

**Ty**  
>Chciałam porozmawiać i przynieść deser razem z pierścionkiem

**Helen**  
>Kiedy poszła po kuchni, poleciałam do pokoju po pierścionek dla niej, bo domyśliłam się już, co Aline planuje

**Ty**  
>Wróciłam z tacą i położyłam ją na stół

**Helen**  
>Klęknęłam, kiedy nie patrzyła

**Ty**  
>Podskoczyłam, jak zobaczyłam ją przede mną

**Helen**  
>A potem krzyknęła NIE!

**Ty**  
>Bo nie to było w planie

**Helen**  
>Ale to nie tak zabrzmiało, więc myślałam, że źle odczytałam sytuację

**Ty**  
>Widziałam, jak się załamała, więc szybko sięgnęłam swój pierścionek

**Helen**  
>Niemal uderzyła mnie w nos, żeby mi go pokazać

**Ty**  
>Powiedziałam, że chciałam być pierwsza

**Helen**  
>Powiedziałaś, że napracowałaś się jak głupia i nie chcesz, abym odebrała Ci fanfary

**Ty**  
>Chciałaś się oświadczać na MOJEJ kolacji, czego oczekiwałaś

**Helen**  
>Że tak mnie kochasz, że nie będzie Ci zależeć, jeśli podkradnę romantyczną kolację na moje oświadczyny ;)

**Ty**  
>Lies, nie chciałaś przegrać, bo jeszcze nie ustaliłaś, kiedy mi się oświadczysz

**Helen**  
>To wyjaśnia czemu Alec negował każdy mój pomysł

**Ty**  
>Mnie lubi bardziej

**Helen**  
>Ciebie zna dłużej, jesteś jego kuzynką

**Ty**  
>I dlatego mnie lubi bardziej, oboje jesteśmy The Gay Cousin™

— To macie wspólnego, to nie znaczy, że ciebie lubi bardziej! — krzyknęła Helen z łazienki.

Aline zaśmiała się, siedząc przy nadal zastawionym stole. Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

— To dokładnie to oznacza! — odkrzyknęła.

Wstała i podeszła otworzyć, nadal uśmiechając się szeroko. Zdziwiła się, kiedy w progu zastała Andrew, Lydię i Johna.

— Siedziałyście obok siebie i pisałyście, zamiast rozmawiać? — zapytała Lydia, podając Aline kwiaty.

Aline przyjęła je od niej i dodatkowo wino od Aleca.

— Chcieliście wiedzieć, jak to się wydarzyło… — odpowiedziała, pozwalając im wejść do środka.

— To była wymówka, żeby was zająć, abyśmy mogli się zebrać i przeszkodzić wam w świętowaniu — ogłosił Alec, ściągając buty.

— Zostaniemy godzinę, maks dwie — poprawił Andrew, wywracając oczami na Aleca.

— Czy to moje ulubione wino? — zapytała Helen, kiedy wyszła z łazienki. Podeszła do swojej _narzeczonej_ i odebrała od niej butelkę. — Tak jest! — Posłała Aline szeroki uśmiech. — Mówiłam, że Alec lubi mnie bardziej.

Aline klepnęła ją w tyłek, kiedy śmiejąca się Helen podeszła do stołu, aby odstawić butelkę i wyciągnąć kieliszki.

— Mam dla nas wermut — oznajmił Andrew, unosząc swoją butelkę.

— Ja mam Sprite’a, więc jesteśmy ustawieni — odparł John.

Alec prychnął i objął Lydię w pasie.

— Zostawmy tych ludzi bez smaku i chodźmy po wino.

Dołączyli do Helen przy stole. Lydia już zaczęła nakładać sobie resztki z kolacji dziewczyn, a Alec rozlewał wino.

— Czyń honory, John — powiedziała Aline, stawiając przed nim trzy kieliszki. Andrew podał mu swoją butelkę, więc Aline ich zostawiła i poszła włożyć kwiaty do wazonu.

Kiedy wróciła, wszyscy oglądali pierścionek na palcu Helen, ale od razu odwrócili się do niej, aby pokazała swój.

— Wybrałyście ten sam kolor, to cudowne — skomentowała Lydia.

— Ja zapytałam Aleca o kolor… — Helen spojrzała nieufnie w stronę mężczyzny.

Alec uniósł ręce, aby pokazać, że był niewinny.

— Nie rozmawiałem z Aline o jej pierścionku — oznajmił. — Zresztą tobie też powiedziałem, żebyś zdała się na siebie i ewentualną pomoc ekspedientek w jubilerskim.

— Niby tak — zgodziła się Helen.

Nadal patrzyła na niego nieufnie, więc Alec wyrzucił ręce w górę.

— Żadnej z was nie pomagałem w wyborze pierścionka, po prostu tak dobrze się znacie i tak bardzo się kochacie.

— Wypiję za to — skomentował John, unosząc kieliszek.

— Za Helen i Aline — powiedziała Lydia, po czym stuknęła swój kieliszek o kieliszek męża.

— Za Helen i Aline! — powtórzyli wszyscy.

— Naprawdę się cieszę — odezwał się Andrew. — Zawsze liczyłem na to, że zostaniecie ze sobą już na zawsze, bo jesteście dla mnie inspiracją.

— Andrew — odezwała się Helen, podczas gdy Aline pocałowała go w policzek. — Wypiłeś tylko łyk swojego słabego drinka, więc nie masz wymówki, więc się nie rozklejaj.

John poklepał go po plecach.

— Cieszę się, że na moje małżeństwo nie kładziesz ciężaru bycia inspiracją.

— Twoje małżeństwo w oczach ludzi na ulicy jest małżeństwem heteronormatywnym — zaczął Andrew, ale zaraz też szybko dodał, zanim ktokolwiek się odezwał: — Wiem, że to nie usuwa twojej tożsamości, Lydio, ale okiem obcego człowieka Helen i Aline są o wiele bardziej nieheteronormatywne.

Lydia uniosła brodę w górę i teatralnie odwróciła głowę od Andrew, udając obrażoną. Siedzący między nimi John ewidentnie nie chciał się w to mieszać – jako jedyny _allocishet _w towarzystwie zdążył już się nauczyć, że czasami najlepiej się wycofać i słuchać głosu osób, których dany temat dotyczy, a nie wpychać się ze swoim zdaniem na siłę, nawet jeśli był wśród znajomych i tylko sobie żartowali.

Aline zawsze to w nim podziwiała, a co za tym idzie, zawsze była wdzięczna sile wyższej za to, że pozwoliła Lydii znaleźć taką akceptującą osobę. Spojrzała na swoją _narzeczoną _i w jej oczach wyczytała taką samą wdzięczność.

— To zdążyłyście już ustalić datę, czy jak prawdziwi milenialsi od razu chwyciłyście za telefon? — zapytał Alec, skończywszy jeść.

Aline spojrzała na Helen i obie się zaśmiały.

— Rozmawiałyśmy aż do momentu, kiedy Helen musiała odejść na chwilę, a że wzięła ze sobą telefon, to wiedziałam, że zaraz wam wszystko opowie.

— Więc Aline mnie ubiegła — zauważyła Helen i upiła wino. — Ale nie ustaliłyśmy jeszcze nic na temat ślubu. — Spojrzała z uniesioną brwią na Aleca. — Chciałyśmy najpierw świętować, a potem dopiero załatwiać nudne formalności.

— _Valid_ — mruknął Andrew, ale Alec jęknął.

— Zachowuj się, Lightwood — rzuciła w jego stronę Aline. — Bo dostaniesz zaproszenie bez pary.

Alec złapał się za serce i ostro wciągnął powietrze.

— Nie zrobiłabyś mi tego, moja ulubiona kuzynko! — zawołał dramatycznie.

— Lydia spędza z tobą za dużo czasu — zauważył John z uśmieszkiem. Zapobiegawczo odsunął się od żony, a bliżej Andrew. — Stąd to całe dramatyzowanie, które pojawiło się w naszym życiu.

— I będziesz dzisiaj spać na kanapie — skomentował Andrew. — Widzisz? — Dodał, kiedy Lydia pokiwała głową.

— Przyjmę to poświęcenie na klatę — odparł niewzruszony John.

— Odważnie — zauważyła Helen. — Ale uważaj, bo Lydia dostanie zaproszenie bez pary.

— Wolę myśleć, że znamy się już na tyle dobrze, że wtedy Aline wysłałaby mi osobne zaproszenie — oświadczył John. — Ale jeśli nie, to nie chcę wiedzieć, nie wykupujcie mnie z tej bańki, w której żyję.

— Na szczęście nie będziecie mogły tego szantażu używać za długo — westchnął Alec.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie dłużej niż pół roku — oznajmiła Aline, wpatrując się w Helen.

— Pół roku! — wrzasnął Alec i odstawił kieliszek tak mocno, że wino zakołysało się niebezpiecznie, ale na szczęście się nie wylało. — Tak mało czasu!

Andrew kopnął go pod stołem w kostkę.

— Jak będą potrzebowały twojej pomocy, to się odezwą, więc nie marudź im teraz, tylko świętuj. Bo jeśli one tego nie zrobią, to ja cię wyrzucę, żeby miały spokój.

— Andrew sobie dzisiaj grabi — zaśmiała się Helen.

Aline za to podeszła do niego, stanęła za jego krzesłem i pocałowała go w głowę.

— Ty na pewno dostaniesz zaproszenie z parą — oznajmiła, czym wywołała u niego szeroki uśmiech.

— Hej! — zawołali wszyscy oprócz Johna, który parsknął w swojego drinka.

Taki nastrój utrzymał się jeszcze przez godzinę, po czym – jak obiecali – wszyscy zostawili narzeczone w spokoju, aby mogły świętować same. A kiedy po kilku tygodniach zdecydowały, że urządzą ślub za trzy miesiące, Alec był naprawdę podekscytowany tym, że poprosiły go o pomoc, ale i zestresowany, bo skoro pół roku to dla niego za mało czasu, to wyrobienie się w trzech miesiącach graniczyło z cudem. Aline wierzyła w niego, bo doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Alec nie chce ich zawieść.

Widziała, ile serca wkładał w to, aby przygotować ślub z ich marzeń. Informował ją na bieżąco, czasami w środku nocy – tylko wtedy czuła się źle, że zwaliła mu się na głowę z tym weselem, ale Alec zawsze zapewniał ją, że nie ma problemu. Cieszył się, że może jej pomóc zapamiętać jeden z najważniejszych dni w jej życiu.

Gdy nadszedł dzień ślubu, wszystko okazał się warte tego wysiłku. Przyglądając się Alecowi na weselu, zauważyła, że o ile niektóre rzeczy nadal go stresowały, to Magnus potrafił zawsze odciągnąć go od drobnych problemów, aby Alec mógł dobrze się bawić, a nie pracować. Aline założyła, że będzie czuł się lepiej, widząc swoje drobne niedociągnięcia – których nikt inny nie zauważy – niż poprawiając w głowie całe przyjęcie. Na szczęście Jia nie chciała się mieszać do przygotowań, doskonale znając najstarszego z dzieci Lightwoodów i oddając mu ten honor.

— Witaj, żono — mruknęła Helen, owijając ramiona wokół talii Aline. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Oczywiście — odpowiedziała Aline, kładąc dłonie na rękach Helen. — Myślałam, że będę bardziej… zestresowana.

— Mną? Nami? — zapytała Helen, kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu.

— Nie. — Aline oparła policzek o jej skroń. — Wszystkim innym. Ciebie byłam i jestem pewna.

Helen pocałowała ją w szyję.

— Mam nadzieję, że tak już zostanie — oznajmiła. — Musimy pokazać Lydii i Johnowi, że jesteśmy lepsi.

Aline zachichotała.

— Chcesz się z nimi ścigać? Walczyć? Mają nad nami przewagę.

— Szybko odbijemy te dwa lata.

— Jesteś tego bardzo pewna.

— Mam ciebie, dodajesz mi pewności. Z tobą wszystko jest możliwe.

Aline odwróciła się w jej ramionach i przytuliła Helen do siebie.

— Mów mi tak więcej, żebym miała większą odległość od ziemi z tego podium, na którym mnie stawiasz.

Helen odsunęła się lekko i złapała Aline za bicepsy. Wpatrywała się w żonę, póki Aline nie zwróciła na nią oczu.

— Jesteś najpiękniejszą osobą na tym weselu i nie tylko dlatego, że to twój dzień. _Nasz_ dzień.

Aline pocałowała ją, aby Helen przestała już mówić. Od samego początku ich związku Helen była bardzo mocno zauroczona, później zakochana, zachowując się tak, jakby nie widziała w Aline żadnych wad, i czasami Aline wydawało się, że przez to musi cały czas być idealna, bo Helen tego od niej wymaga. Musiało minąć dużo czasu, zanim Aline przestała myśleć w takich kategoriach, mimo że Helen nie zmieniła swojego podejścia. Wszyscy zawsze powtarzali, że Helen była od samego początku oczarowana i kiedy Aline pokazała, że też jest zainteresowana, to Helen nie miała zamiaru odpuścić. Dlatego od jakiegoś czasu fakt, że Helen stawiała Aline na piedestale, wydawał się próbą utrzymania Aline przy sobie – bez żadnego powodu, bo Aline nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, aby zostawiać Helen. Zwłaszcza teraz, po ślubie.

— Mogę prosić pannę młodą do tańca? — przerwał im Andrew.

— Którą? — zapytała od razu Aline, wdzięczna za rozproszenie ich uwagi.

— Obojętnie — odezwał się podchodzący do nich Alec. — Ja wezmę drugą.

Aline podała rękę Andrew, a Alec porwał Helen.

— Wyglądało na drobne spięcie? — zapytał Andrew, prowadząc ją na parkiet. — Stres weselny?

— Tak jakby — odpowiedziała Aline i westchnęła. — Helen nie jest zestresowana wcale, co mnie stresuje, a potem są spięcia.

— Czyli bardzo dobrze, że cię porwałem. — Zadowolony Andrew obrócił ją w tańcu. — Nie chciałem zostawiać Lorenzo samego z Jace’em i Clary, ale Alec przyprowadził Magnusa.

Aline wspięła się na palcach i zerknęła ponad ramieniem Andrew na jego stolik. Opadła w dół i parsknęła śmiechem w obojczyk przyjaciela. Andrew obrócił ich bokiem, pewnie po to, aby samemu też zobaczyć, o co chodzi, ale bardzo szybko odwrócił się tyłem.

Jace i Clary całowali się – czy też Jace pożerał jej twarz – a Magnus i Lorenzo starali się subtelnie i dystyngowanie odciąć od tego _pokazu, _unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z tą parą i zamiast tego uparcie patrząc przed siebie.

— Lorenzo mnie zabije — zaśmiał się Andrew.

— Na pewno — zgodziła się Aline. — Musiał widzieć, jak się obracasz.

Śmiali się, stojąc na środku parkietu, zamiast tańczyć, aż Alec i Helen nie podeszli do nich. Aline wymieniła Andrew na Aleca i z szerokim uśmiechem pozwoliła mu się prowadzić w walcu.

— Co było takie zabawne? — zapytał Alec, unosząc brew.

Aline zachichotała.

— Magnus i Lorenzo próbujący odciąć się od Jace’a pożerającego Clary.

Alec jęknął i uniósł wzrok w sufit.

— Wiedziałem, że powinienem najpierw poznać Magnusa tylko z wami, zanim zabrałem go na pokaz hetero.

Aline uszczypnęła go w szyję.

— Zabrałeś go na _mój ślub z kobietą, którą kocham, _nie ma w tym nic hetero — poprawiła go.

— Prawda — zgodził się Alec. — Ale przebywanie w pobliżu Jace’a i Clary na pewno nie pomoże mi w przekonaniu Magnusa, że moi znajomi są naprawdę fajnymi ludźmi.

— Nie jestem odpowiedzialna za Jace’a i Clary, ale Simon zrobił świetną playlistę na wesele, a Izzy jest urocza. Clary jest śliczna, kiedy Jace jej nie zasłania całej twarzy…

— Ja wiem, że Jace nadaje nowego znaczenia słowu _wygłodniały, _ale to nadal mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

Aline prychnęła.

— Jace jest tym najlepszym przyjacielem, z którym spotykasz się często i wiesz ogólnie, co u niego, ale nie rozmawiacie o każdej myśli, jaka przyjdzie ci do głowy — zauważyła. — Codziennie piszesz i rozmawiasz z Lydią.

Aline wiedziała, że Jace na zawsze w sercu Aleca będzie miał miejsce najlepszego przyjaciela, ale dzielił ten tytuł z Lydią. Lydia lepiej rozumiała Aleca, mieli ze sobą więcej wspólnego, byli bardzo podobni, ale to nie przeszkadzało im w żaden sposób, tylko wzmacniało ich więź.

Ich więź na szczęście była dwustronna – Lydii zależało na Alecu równie mocno. Ona była jego codziennym wsparciem, ale sama tego nie potrzebowała. Było jednak wiele _momentów, _kiedy Lydia myślała, że nie ma nikogo po swojej stronie, ale zawsze wtedy Alec się pojawiał i był jej podporą.

Delikatny uśmiech obecny teraz na ustach Aleca też wiele mówił o tym, jakie emocje wywołuje w nim Lydia. Aline wolała takiego Aleca, kiedy nie puszył się jak paw. Wykorzystała ten moment, aby przejąć prowadzenie w tańcu, na co jej przyjaciel pozwolił bez problemu.

Aline rozejrzała się po sali. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze, parkiet był zapełniony, siedzący z boku goście rozmawiali między sobą. Lydia tańczyła z Helen, Magnus siedział z Johnem, Andrew i Lorenzo przytulali się na parkiecie.

Jia uśmiechnęła się do córki, kiedy ta zerknęła na nią znad ramienia Aleca. Aline odwzajemniła uśmiech i okręciła przyjacielem.

Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić lepszego wesela.

sss

**Czarownicy**  
Cat, Dot, Lorenzo, Ragnor, Ty  
———

**Ty**  
>Wesele przyjaciółek Aleca i Andrew okazało się czymś, czego nie oczekiwałem.

**Lorenzo**  
>To największe zbiorowisko Nefilim od czasów istnienia Clave, jakie widziałem.

**Cat**  
>Jak to?

**Dot**  
>Jest ich więcej?

**Ty**  
>Całe klany. Lightwood, Underhill, Penhallow, Blackthorn, Branwell, te nazwiska znaliśmy.

**Lorenzo**  
>Na miejscu byli jeszcze Morgensternowie, Herondale’owie, jeden Graymark, jeden Monteverde.

**Ty**  
>Wayland, Highsmith, Fairchild, Carstairs… Nie wiem, ilu jeszcze, bo nie wszyscy się przedstawiali pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem.

**Ragnor**  
>To nie jest nasza wina, ani wina rytuału. Nie mógł on mieć wpływu na przeszłość, a oni wszyscy musieli się znać z przeszłości.

**Dot**  
>Ale musisz przyznać, że to dziwne. Takie zgromadzenie Nefilim, tak krótko po obudzeniu linii geomantycznych…

**Lorenzo**  
>Zgadzam się, to dziwne, ale nie z powodu rytuału.

**Cat**  
>Krew Anioła musi ich trzymać razem.

**Ty**  
>Ale dlaczego tutaj, a nie bliżej Idrisu? Co ma w sobie Nowy Jork, że nie tylko my się tu zbieramy, ale i Nocni Łowcy?

**Cat**  
>Okoliczności są rzeczywiście bardzo dziwne. Może warto spróbować poszukać starych zapisków, aby to sprawdzić?

**Dot**  
>Ale co sprawdzić? A stare zapiski są w Spiralnym Labiryncie, którego położenie jest ukryte. Kto się ostatnio nim zajmował?

**Ragnor**  
>Tessa. Była wtedy jedyna w Londynie. Ja byłem w Idrisie.

**Lorenzo**  
>To spora odpowiedzialność dla kogoś tak młodego.

**Cat**  
>A jednak nikt nie znalazł Spiralnego Labiryntu.

**Ty**  
>Możemy mieć nadzieję, że Tessa poczuje obudzoną magię i wyciągnie to nas rękę.

**Dot**  
>Może warto sprawdzić inne miasta?

**Ty**  
>Ledwo was znalazłem za pomocą magii.

**Cat**  
>Ale teraz my również mamy magię. I pozostali.

**Ragnor**  
>Warto sprawdzić inne miasta, owszem, ale chciałbym też dowiedzieć się czegoś o wampirach. Wilkołaków mamy z głowy, bo minęło już kilka pełni, ale nie znalazłem nic, co wskazywałoby na ich aktywność. Faerie odezwą się, kiedy nabiorą na to ochoty.

**Lorenzo**  
>Mogę spróbować w Hiszpanii.

**Dot**  
>Pamiętam, że Malcolm był w Los Angeles, kiedy ostatnim razem z nim rozmawiałam.

**Cat**  
>Przykro mi, ale nie mogę poświęcić na to czasu. Praca pielęgniarki wymaga ode mnie bycia na miejscu.

**Ty**  
>Nie przejmuj się, Cat, rozumiemy to doskonale. Ja mogę rozpuścić wici w Nowym Jorku, postarać się przywołać innych Podziemnych.

**Ragnor**  
>Zrobię to samo w Londynie.

**Dot**  
>Dzięki temu przeczeszemy większy teren, jestem za.

**Cat**  
>Gdybyście potrzebowali medycznej pomocy, zwróćcie się do mnie. Jeśli jesteście już w stanie przesyłać ogniste wiadomości, to starajcie się ich do mnie NIE wysyłać.

**Lorenzo**  
>SMS?

**Cat**  
>Albo tutaj, mam wszędzie dostęp do Internetu. Ale często i w różnych godzinach przebywam wśród Przyziemnych.

**Dot**  
>Rozumiemy.

**Ty**  
>Jeśli to będzie naprawdę pilne, zawsze możecie wysłać ognistą wiadomość do mnie, a ja upewnię się, że Cat również otrzymała wasze wołanie o pomoc.

**Lorenzo**  
>To chyba będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie.

**Cat**  
>Tak.

**Ty**  
>W takim razie owocnych łowów!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za każdym razem, kiedy myślę o pocałunkach Clace, to chichram się, bo Jace naprawdę pożera jej twarz 


	4. Chapter 4

**Lolgbt**  
Alec, Aline, Andrew, Helen, Ty  
———

**Alec**  
>mój chłopak przeszedł pełną przemianę, już bardziej nie może wyewoluować

**Andrew**  
>jak wygląda jego ostateczna ewolucja?

**Alec**  
>stojące włosy z kolorowymi pasemkami, makijaż z dużą ilością brokatu, koszule rozpięte do pępka, dopasowane i modne spodnie i inne ubrania, pomalowane paznokcie, pierścienie i naszyjniki  
>jeśli stanie się jeszcze bardziej seksowny, to wyjdę z siebie i stanę obok  
>tylko w ten sposób będę w stanie być bardziej seksowny od niego, kiedy będzie mnie dwóch

**Aline**  
>pics or it didn’t happen

**Alec**  
>IMG0130.jpg  
>IMG0133.jpg  
>IMG0134.jpg

**Helen**  
>hot damn, masz rację

**Ty**  
>oh wow

**Andrew**  
>koszule rzeczywiście do pępka, dżizas

**Aline**  
>muszę z nim porozmawiać o tym kocim oku

**Ty**  
>od razu idzie poznać, że z naszego czatu tylko Aline nie czuje pociągu do facetów

**Aline**  
>¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>ale eyeliner ma on point

**Ty**  
>skoro Magnus już na wyższy poziom sam nie wejdzie, co planujesz zrobić, aby mu w tym pomóc? planujesz kolejny pierścionek włożyć na jego palec? ;)

**Andrew**  
>dwa śluby w takim krótkim czasie, HMMMMM

**Aline**  
>swój ślub planowałby dłużej, więc raczej na to poczekamy

**Alec**  
>ej nie straszcie mnie, Magnus planuje jakąś mega kolację na rocznicę

**Andrew**  
>może chce zostawić Twój biały blady tyłek  
>skoro teraz jest taki hot  
>i może mieć kogo chce

**Alec**  
>wow, rude

**Ty**  
>z jakiegoś powodu wątpię, aby Magnus zdecydował się go rzucić

**Helen**  
>no, to dzięki niemu się zmienił, nie?

**Alec**  
>nope

**Aline**  
>z tego, co rozumiem, to Alec też jest a catch™

**Alec**  
>nie miałem nic wspólnego z jego zmianą, sam stwierdził, że spróbuje czegoś nowego  
>dzięki Aline

**Andrew**  
>nasza lesbijka powiedziała gay men rights!

**Helen**  
>gay man*

**Aline**  
>no, właśnie, jak zgoliłeś swoje loczki, to straciłeś swoje prawa, Andrew

**Andrew**  
>:(  
>ale musiałem  
>siano miałem na głowie  
>Lorenzo się podoba :D

**Ty**  
>miałeś ładniejsze włosy od niego, dlatego mu się teraz podoba

**Alec**  
>obrażają Twoje włosy, obrażają Twojego faceta…………

**Andrew**  
>friendship over

**Helen**  
>testosteron nam się wykrusza

**Ty**  
>Alec został rodzynkiem

**Aline**  
>ej nie

**Alec**  
>oh wow nawet o niego nie zawalczycie, Andrew chodź tu ja cię nadal chcę

**Aline**  
>Andrew jest za wysoki, aby go tak porzucać

**Andrew**  
>mój wzrost nie będzie już używany dla waszych niecnych występków

**Helen**  
>Alec jest wyższy

**Aline**  
>Alec nie obnosi się ze wzrostem i nie daje tego wykorzystać

**Ty**  
>czyli mówicie, że Andrew jest soft

**Aline**  
>tak

**Alec**  
>softest:)

**Ty**  
>lmao skąd wiesz

**Alec**  
>;)

**Aline**  
>ej Ty tak serio Alec?

**Helen**  
>kiedy? i się nie pochwaliliście??

**Andrew**  
>dawno i nieprawda

**Ty**  
>!!!! :O

**Alec**  
>nie wiem co sobie wyobrażacie, ale szeroka pierś Andrew często była dla mnie podporą jak zrywałem z facetami

**Ty**  
>a potem dopiero przychodziłeś chlać do mnie?

**Alec**  
>tak  
>and_what_about_it.gif

**Andrew**  
>z Tobą może pić  
>ale do mnie może się przytulić  
>i poczuć to, co lubi

**Helen**  
>lmao ale prawdziwe

**Ty**  
>you_got_me_there.gif

**Alec**  
>ANYWAY  
>znamy się z Magnusem za krótko, żeby chciał się oświadczyć, nie?

**Aline**  
>wprowadziłeś się do niego po miesiącu

**Helen**  
>to, że nie jesteście jeszcze zaręczeni, jest dziwne

**Ty**  
>tak, wy wszystko robicie szybko

**Aline**  
>gdybyście mieli taką możliwość, już byście dzieciaka szykowali

**Andrew**  
>myślałem, że już jesteście po zaręczynach  
>słownych  
>sekretna obietnica  
>póki nie znajdziecie obrączek zaręczynowych

**Alec**  
>dlaczego miałbym ukrywać przed wami moje zaręczyny?

**Ty**  
>z różnych powodów

**Alec**  
>rozumiem przed rodziną, ale przed wami?  
>jakich powodów!!

**Ty**  
>gdybyś sobie sam wymyślił te zaręczyny

**Aline**  
>gdyby Magnus nie wiedział, że jest z Tobą zaręczony  
>h5 Lydia

**Ty  
**>h5

**Helen**  
>zostałeś zmuszony do zaręczyn

**Andrew**  
>wstydzisz się nas

**Ty**  
>nie chcesz, abyśmy popsuli Ci świętowanie, jak Helen i Aline

**Alec**  
>wiecie co, nie lubię was

**Ty**  
>jasne

**Andrew**  
>to co  
>nadal jesteśmy umówieni w Java Jace?

**Alec**  
>...  
>tak

**Andrew**  
>:3

**Helen**  
>będziemy!

**Ty**  
>do zobaczenia!

Lydia zamknęła kartę z czatem i wróciła do przeglądania pozostałych otwartych stron. John miał niedługo wrócić z pracy, więc obiad już czekał; jego ulubione danie, bo Lydia miała nadzieję na poważną rozmowę.

Ślub Helen i Aline, a konkretniej ich wesele, uświadomiły jej, że nie chce, aby jej związek z Johnem już dalej nie ewoluował. To nie był dla niej ostateczny cel, zdobycie męża. Lydia bardzo, _bardzo_ chciała założyć rodzinę.

John był najlepszą osobą do tego, aby wspólnie podjąć ten krok, bo wielokrotnie udowodnił, że mimo swoich przywilejów potrafił się zachować i rozumiał, _jak to jest_. Lydia przez większą część swojego życia była przerażona, że nigdy nie założy rodziny – czy też, że jej rodziną będą jedynie przyjaciele, zwłaszcza że ci queerowi zawsze chodzili stadnie, więc kiedy Alec przygarnął Lydię do swojego otoczenia, zyskała też trójkę innych tolerancyjnych przyjaciół. Jednak Lydia pragnęła czegoś więcej – próbowała to ukryć, ale w środku była beznadziejną romantyczką.

Na szczęście John okazał się miłością jej życia. Na początku ich znajomości Lydia czuła, że chodzi w obłokach; wiedziała, że jest za wcześnie, aby wyznawać sekrety, ale obawiała się, że wpadnie za głęboko, a potem będzie miała problem, aby wydrapać się z dziury, jaką John po sobie zostawi.

John nigdy nie naciskał na seksualną intymność, ale Lydia wiedziała, że jest tym zainteresowany. Nie mogła jednak z nim do niczego takiego dopuścić, póki nie wyzna mu wszystkiego, dlatego kiedy po randce zaprosiła go do siebie – zachwycona jego odsłoniętymi przedramionami i opiętymi w ciasnych spodniach udami – najpierw posadziła go na kanapie i wyznała, że jest transkobietą.

Nie spodziewała się, że pierwszym, o co John zapyta, to czy może ją przytulić. Dopiero kiedy trzymał ją w ramionach, podziękował jej i nazwał ją odważną.

A potem mimo wszystko zapytał, czy to znaczy, że Lydia wcale nie chce seksu, czy jest coś, czego konkretnie nie lubi, czy może woli, aby John w ogóle jej nie dotykał? Lydia zabrała go do łóżka i pokazała, jak bardzo chce być dotykana.

Nie miała złego życia – hormony i operacje zostały ufundowane przez jej akceptujących rodziców, miała wsparcie znajomych i przyjaciół – a teraz jeszcze dostała Johna. Nie wiedziała, czym sobie na to zasłużyła, ale obiecała sobie, że postara się tego nie zepsuć, nie stracić.

Chciała na tym budować rodzinę.

— Jestem w domu — zawołał od drzwi John.

— Zaraz podam ci obiad — oznajmiła Lydia. Podeszła do męża i pocałowała go. — Witaj.

Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy John ją objął i przysunął do siebie.

— Miałaś na to czas?

— Imogen puściła nas wcześniej, bo miała swoje plany.

— Szczęściara — westchnął John, a Lydia cmoknęła go jeszcze raz.

— Idź umyj ręce — oznajmiła i wyślizgnęła się z jego objęć, aby przejść do kuchni.

Czekała na niego, aby mogli zjeść razem, bo musiała wybadać jego nastrój. John był zmęczony pracą, jak zwykle, ale nie wydawał się dodatkowo zestresowany. Po posiłku nawet pochował naczynia do zmywarki, drocząc się z Lydią, kiedy sama chciała to zrobić. Z lodami na deser usiedli na kanapie.

— John — zaczęła Lydia. — Możemy porozmawiać?

— Hm? — zapytał rozkojarzony. Uniósł na nią wzrok i odłożył pilot, nie włączając telewizora, kiedy zobaczył poważny wyraz jej twarzy. — Coś się stało?

— Nie, nic takiego — zapewniła go szybko. — Po prostu chciałabym... coś zmienić w naszym życiu, ale to dość poważna zmiana, dlatego chcę ją z tobą omówić i dowiedzieć się, czy też tego chcesz.

John przekrzywił głowę i po chwili uniósł brwi. Władował sobie sporo lodów do ust, a Lydia widziała, jak powstrzymuje śmiech. Czekała, aż przełknie, bo nie chciała zaczynać, kiedy John ma coś w buzi.

— Od razu mi powiedz, ile dzieci chcesz adoptować — powiedział, odbierając jej mowę.

Wiedziała, że John zna ją na wylot, ale nie spodziewała się, że tak szybko ją przejrzy.

— Czy może chodzi o założenie rodziny zastępczej? — zapytał nagle, spokojnie jedząc dalej lody.

— Nie — odpowiedziała Lydia. Wbiła łyżkę w swój deser. — Myślałam, że możemy zacząć od jednego. Adoptować jedno.

— Hm — mruknął John. Patrzył na nią spokojnie. — Tego właśnie chcesz?

— Tak — przyznała. — Jesteś miłością mojego życia i nie chcę, abyś myślał, że mi nie wystarczasz...

— Stop — przerwał jej. — Doskonale to wiem. Nie szukasz drugiego męża. Po prostu chcesz założyć ze mną rodzinę. — Lydia pokiwała głową. — Nie widzę przeciwwskazań — oznajmił w końcu.

— _Och _— westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Serio?

— Serio-serio — odparł i puścił jej oczko. Zaraz jednak zmarszczył brwi. — Ale musimy poważnie zmierzyć siły na zamiary.

Lydia sięgała po łyżkę, ale zamarła.

— Myślisz, że możemy nie dać rady?

— Wiem, że będziemy się starać, ale dlatego chcę to omówić — zauważył John. — Zbyt małe dziecko będzie dużym wyzwaniem, a żadne z nas nie ma tyle czasu.

— Wezmę macierzyński, Imogen mnie puści bez problemu.

— Twoja praca zarabia lepiej — skontrował John. — Lepiej mieć z niej sto procent, a z mojej część.

Lydia musiała przyznać mu rację. Opadła na kanapę i westchnęła.

— Wrócimy do tematu później? — zaproponowała.

— Mhm — zgodził się John. Po chwili pochylił się do niej i pocałował ją w skroń. — Hej, wiesz co?

— Co?

— Nie mógłbym wymarzyć sobie lepszej matki moich dzieci.

Lydia naprawdę nie wiedziała, czym sobie zasłużyła na Johna. Wtuliła się w niego i włączyła Netflix.

Skoro teraz oboje wiedzieli, że chcą dziecko, że _będą mieli_ dziecko, mogli zastanowić się, jak najlepiej przygotować siebie i ich dom do powiększenia rodziny.

Lydia była na tyle tym zajęta, że prawie zapomniała o tym, że była umówiona. Zerwała się z kanapy i szybko zaczęła ubierać.

— Coś się stało? Już lecisz po dziecko? — zażartował John, chociaż też szykował się do wstania.

— Nie, nie — zaśmiała się Lydia. — Umówiłam się z Alekiem i resztą.

John umościł się wygodnie na kanapie.

— Weź klucze, żebyś mnie nie budziła w nocy, jak wrócisz.

Lydia spojrzała na niego, a potem na zegarek. Była piąta.

— Nie idę na imprezę.

John prychnął i machnął na nią ręką.

— Idź już, weź klucze, bo jak się zagadacie, to Jace znowu będzie jęczał, że nie może się wyspać, bo wstaje o czwartej, ale wy nie chcecie odejść...

— Dobra, dobra!

Lydia wyszła z mieszkania w towarzystwie śmiechu męża.

Pojawiła się ostatnia w parku, zajmując miejsce między Alekiem i Aline.

— Jestem — wydyszała, opierając czoło o blat.

— Musisz jeszcze wstać po swoją kawę — zauważył Alec, dźgnąwszy ją palcem w bok.

Lydia jęknęła cierpiętniczo i podniosła się, aby podejść do Jace’a.

— Hej — przywitała się. — Masz coś dla mnie?

— Jasne — odparł Jace i podał jej kubek. — Zamówili dla ciebie, trzymałem w cieple.

— Dzięki ci wielkie — rzuciła Lydia, a Jace odpowiedział uśmiechem. — Gdzie masz Clary?

Jace oparł łokcie na barze, a twarz na dłoniach.

— Na zajęciach.

— Aaa — powiedziała Lydia. — Zostawię cię teraz z twoją tęsknotą.

Jace zaśmiał się i machnął za nią ręką, a Lydia wróciła na miejsce, już czując się bardziej ożywiona.

— Mam wieści — oznajmiła.

— Ja też — rzuciła Helen. — Mogę pierwsza, mogę, mogę? Mooogę?

Lydia upiła łyk kawy i pokręciła dłonią, dając jej znać, że owszem, _może._

— Nie powiedziałam wam o tym wcześniej, bo musiałam zobaczyć wasze miny na żywo — zaczęła Helen. — Chodzi o Marka.

Alec i Andrew aż się wyprostowali. Aline szturchnęła Lydię i pochyliła się do niej, aby jej wyszeptać:

— Myślałabyś, że skoro mają swoich Magnusów i Lorenzów, to Mark w końcu przestanie wywoływać u nich ślinotok.

Lydia zachichotała w rękę.

— Mark w nocy wysłał zdjęcie na rodzinną rozmowę — mówiła dalej Helen. — Proszę, zobaczcie.

Puściła telefon dookoła i wszyscy zobaczyli, jak Mark siedzi na plaży i obejmuje siedzącą między jego nogami dziewczynę. Na ich udach leżała głowa chłopaka, a dziewczyna trzymała rękę w jego włosach.

— Mark podpisał to zdjęcie jako „Pozdrowienia od mojej dziewczyny i mojego chłopaka”.

Po tych słowach Helen przez chwilę było tak cicho, że słyszeli nucącego Jace'a.

— Że co proszę? — zapytał w końcu Alec.

— Cristina i Kieran, partnerzy mojego brata.

— _Wszyscy _mieli szansę?! — zawołał Andrew, odchylając się do tyłu na dwóch nogach krzesła. — Miałem taką nadzieję, ale się tego nie spodziewałem.

— Masz Lorenzo — zauważyła Aline. Po jej minie było widać, że Helen podzieliła się z nią tą informacją wcześniej, więc nie była zaskoczona.

— _Miałem_ nadzieję, już nie muszę jej mieć — wyjaśnił Andrew. — Lorenzo całkowicie mi wystarcza.

— Ale to Mark — mruknął Alec.

— Ale to Mark — zgodził się Andrew z westchnieniem.

— I nic wcześniej nie wspomniał? — spytała Lydia.

— Nic — potwierdziła Helen. — Wyskoczył z tą poliamorią jak Filip z konopi. Żałuję, że nie zrobił tego na weselu — westchnęła.

— Nie wiem, czy pojawienie się z dwoma osobami byłoby zrozumiałe — stwierdziła Aline. — Moją pierwszą myślą na pewno nie byłoby „a tutaj mamy poliamoryczny związek”...

— Zapominacie o najważniejszym — wtrąciła Lydia z uśmieszkiem. — Ta cała Cristina złapała sobie dwóch facetów.

Helen i Aline zaśmiały się, a Andrew i Alec wywrócili oczami, ale z uśmiechami na ustach.

— Niech ma — powiedziała Lydia. — Taki związek to nie dla mnie, ale podziwiam ją za to i tak.

— Czy ja wiem — rzuciła Aline. — To dwa razy więcej roboty.

— Te, lesbijka. Skąd ty wiesz, ile roboty jest przy facetach? — zapytał Alec.

— Mam ciebie i Andrew, tyle mi starczy — odpowiedziała mu i wytknęła na niego język.

— Zresztą, Aline jest zajęta mną — stwierdziła Helen i pocałowały się, wywołując wywracanie oczami, ale i uśmiechy wokół stołu.

— Moje wieści są nieco inne — podjęła Lydia. Poczekała, aż małżonki odsuną się od siebie i odchrząknęła. — Zdecydowaliśmy się z Johnem zaadoptować dziecko.

Na te wiadomości nie odpowiedziała jej cisza, tylko ostre wciąganie powietrza, głośne odsuwanie krzeseł i grupka przyjaciół, która z okrzykami radości rzuciła się, aby ją przytulić.

— Gratulacje! — wołał najgłośniej Alec. — Będziemy mieli dziecko!

— _My_, taa, jasne — prychnął sarkastycznie Andrew. — Musisz nam obiecać, że nie ukradniesz nikomu dziecka, Alec, zwłaszcza Lydii.

— Nic nie obiecuję — odparł radośnie Alec, odsuwając się, aby inni mogli też Lydię bezpośrednio przytulić. — Uwielbiam dzieci.

— Zaadoptuj własne — rzuciła Helen. — Jak Magnus ci się oświadczy na tej kolacji, to niech to będzie twoje ultimatum: zgodzisz się, jeśli dorzuci do umowy nowe pokolenie.

Alec jęknął i upadł ciężko na krzesło.

— Nie przypominaj mi. Nie jestem gotowy na ślub.

— To tylko oświadczyny — powiedziała Aline. — Przecież jesteś pewny Magnusa, prawda?

— Oczywiście — odparł szybko. — Ale oświadczyny to już ten moment, kiedy wiesz, że na nic innego nie czekasz. A ja jeszcze nie zdobyłem tylu doświadczeń z Magnusem!

— Masz dziwne wyobrażenie oświadczyn — skomentował Andrew. — Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby Lorenzo mi się oświadczył.

— Sam mu się oświadcz — burknął Alec.

— Hm. — Andrew się zamyślił. — Może tak zrobię.

— Andrew! — zawołały wszystkie trzy kobiety, rzucając się na niego.

— Naprawdę? — Aline.

— Już coś planowałeś? — Helen.

— Kiedy macie rocznicę? — Lydia.

— Mówiłem, że _może_ — tłumaczył się speszony Andrew. — Nie myślałem jeszcze o niczym konkretnym, dopiero co mi to wpadło do głowy!

— A jeśli mu wpadnie — wtrącił Alec — to zapyta mnie, bo ja mogę poprosić Magnusa, aby dyskretnie wypytał, co Lorenzo o tym myśli.

Andrew spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.

— Gdyby było to możliwe, to już dawno zapytałbyś, czy mogę wybadać u Lorenzo, czy Magnus mówił o swoich planach.

— Zanim zaczniecie się zakopywać w ten dołek — przerwała im Aline — to przypomnijcie sobie, że _Lydia będzie miała dziecko!_

Lydia zaśmiała się głośno.

— Wiem, że to będzie wymagało ode mnie sporo poświęceń, ale tak bardzo tego chcę — wyznała.

Alec westchnął, rozmarzony.

— Jak zareagował John? — zapytała Helen, siadając obok Andrew.

— Sam od razu zaczął planować. Nie miał żadnych przeciwwskazań.

— To wspaniale!

— Tak. — Lydia była otoczona przyjaciółmi, w domu czekał na nią mąż, a w niedalekiej przyszłości będzie miała dziecko. — Wspaniale.

sss

**Czarownicy**  
Cat, Dot, Lorenzo, Ragnor, Tessa, Ty  
———

**Cat  
**>Tessa!

**Ty  
**>Jak pewnie zauważyliście, mam dobre wieści. Tessa znalazła mnie dzięki obecności mojej magii.

**Tessa  
**>Witajcie, naprawdę nie wiecie, jak bardzo brakowało mi ludzkich relacji.

**Dot  
**>Cieszę się, że z nami jesteś!

**Ragnor  
**>Cały czas byłaś w Spiralnym Labiryncie? Wszystko w porządku? Z nim i z Tobą?

**Tessa  
**>Tak, dziękuję. Spiralny Labirynt wymaga wzmocnienia, bo tyle czasu bez magii naprawdę osłabiło jego obronę i strukturę.

**Lorenzo  
**>Gdzie się ukrywałaś?

**Ty  
**>Była tutaj, w Nowym Jorku. Zakładamy, że przez to właśnie jesteśmy centrum skupienia Podziemnych i Nefilim. Sama obecność Spiralnego Labiryntu wpłynęła na poziomy zatartej magii.

**Tessa  
**>Obudzając magię w liniach geomantycznych sprawiliście, że napłynęła ona do mnie. Dzięki temu mogłam opuścić na chwilę Labirynt i zobaczyć, co się stało. Magia doprowadziła mnie do Magnusa.

**Ty  
**>Dzisiaj nie, ale jutro po południu zapraszam was do mnie, jeśli chcecie wejść do Spiralnego Labiryntu. Chwilowo wejście jest u mnie, bo ustaliliśmy z Tessą, że moja magia na ten moment jest najsilniejsza, bo najwcześniej obudzona.

**Lorenzo  
**>Dlaczego nie dzisiaj?

**Ragnor  
**>Nie możemy dzisiaj?

**Ty  
**>Dzisiaj mam kolację z Alekiem.

**Dot**  
>Nie możesz jej przełożyć?

**Ty**  
>To nasza rocznica.

**Cat**  
>A Spiralny Labirynt to nasze dziedzictwo!

**Lorenzo**  
>Co planujesz, Magnusie?

**Ragnor**  
>Magnus nie bez powodu zakazałby nam przyjścia, ale zasługujemy na prawdziwe wyjaśnienie.

**Ty**  
>Częścią wyjaśnienia jest to, że to nasza rocznica. Alec jest ze mną rok i wiem, że to nie on zwrócił mi magię i moje życie, ale czuję, że gdyby nie on, to bardzo szybko znowu bym to stracił. Czekałem rok, aby się upewnić, ale teraz wiem. Dlatego chcę Alecowi dzisiaj wyznać prawdę. O sobie, o świecie, o nim samym.

**Lorenzo**  
>To poważne zobowiązanie. Dajesz sobie tylko pół dnia na rozprawienie się z konsekwencjami?

**Ty**  
>Wierzę, że Alec zrozumie.

**Ragnor**  
>Zobaczymy. Wpadnę jutro wieczorem.

**Dot**  
>Pojawię się o siódmej.

**Lorenzo**  
>Otworzę portal też o siódmej w takim razie.

**Cat**  
>Dopiero pojutrze praca mi na to pozwoli, ale przyjdę.

**Tessa**  
>Magnus, kim jest Alec?

**Ty**  
>Moim Nefilim.

**Tessa**  
>Och.  
>Pomożecie mi znaleźć Cichych Braci?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I koniec! Bo nie mam konkretnej fabuły w głowie na to, jak mogłyby się potoczyć dalsze losy. Wiem, że tym razem na pierwszym planie byłoby życie w obudzonym Świecie Cieni, poszukiwanie Cichych Braci, może walka z oszalałymi wampirami, pewnie powrót Faerie. Jeśli, _J E Ś L I_ wpadnie mi do głowy jakaś konkretna fabuła, to zrobię z tego serię i napiszę drugi fik, ale nic nie obiecuję :)
> 
> Tymczasem mam nadzieję, że ten lekki, luźny ficzek sprawił wam chociaż część radości, jaką mi sprawiło pisanie go <3

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
